Iron Man and Sub-Mariner 1
| next = }} Iron Man and Sub-Mariner is a one-shot comic book issue published by Marvel Comics with a cover date of March, 1968. It is the first one-shot special ever produced by Marvel Comics and contains two stories, each featuring one of the title characters, Iron Man and the Sub-Mariner. "The Torrent Without -- The Torment Within" Iron Man is magnetically bound to a table in the lower hull of a Maggia gambling ship. An overhead laser beam threatens to slice him in half. He manages to pull a recharge cable from one his side-pods and short circuits the electrical systems operating both the table and the laser. Simultaneously, agents of A.I.M. board the cruise ship and raid the gambling den. Big M orders Whiplash to deal with them. Avoiding enemy fire, Whiplash manages to keep the A.I.M. agents at bay with his whip. As everything erupts into chaos, Jasper Sitwell dives behind a poker table and tries to stay out of sight. Big M and Whiplash eventually retreat and seal themselves inside of a special chamber. The A.I.M. submersible activates a weapon that rocks the cruise ship. Whiplash emerges from his vault whereupon he stumbles upon Jasper Sitwell. Iron Man blasts upward through the deck just as Whiplash is preparing to kill Jasper. He lays him out with a repulsor blast, saving Sitwell's life. Suddenly, the A.I.M. submersible activates a vortex beam that pulls Iron Man out through the hull of the ship and into the water. Appearances * Iron Man * Jasper Sitwell * A.I.M. * The Maggia :* Big M :* Whiplash * A.I.M. agents * * Atlantic Ocean * * A.I.M. submersible * Maggia gambling ship "Call Him Destiny... or Call Him Death!" Destiny and the Sub-Mariner continue to battle one another in the frozen tundra of Antarctica. Destiny uses his Helmet of Power to hurl sharpened icicle at the Atlantean Prince, but Namor easily deflects them. He then chides Namor, taunting him with the knowledge that he defeated him once before. Namor reasons that this incident must have taken place during the years that he wandered the globe as an amnesiac, but Destiny gives little information in regards to this. He does reveal however, that he was once a carnival mentalist named "Mentallo". Many decades ago, Paul Destine developed his mild telepathic capabilities and used them for personal gain. In 1920, he felt a strange telepathic summons, beckoning him the North. Destiny met with Leonard McKenzie, captain of the Icebreaker ship Oracle and future adoptive-father to Prince Namor. He journeyed with him to the frozen North where he eventually discovered ancient technology buried beneath the ice. McKenzie realized Destine planned on using this technology for selfish reasons and sought to stop him, but he was unable to prevent Paul from acquiring the Helmet of Power. With his powers now greatly enhanced, Paul Destine was prepared to fulfill his Destiny. After taunting Namor some more with the history shared between his father and he, Destiny continues to batter the Sub-Mariner with a barrage of attacks. The icy hills surrounding them begin to give way, and Namor is buried beneath a ton of ice and snow. Appearances * Sub-Mariner * * Paul Destine * Leonard McKenzie * Atlantean mutants * Antarctica * Destiny's cannon * Serpent Crown * [[Oracle icebreaker|The Oracle]] Notes & Trivia * Iron Man appeared last in ''Tales of Suspense'' #99. He appears next in ''Iron Man'' #1. * The Sub-Mariner appeared last in ''Tales to Astonish'' #101. He appears next in ''Sub-Mariner'' #1. * This is the earliest chronological appearance of Destiny; origin revealed in this issue. Destiny appeared last in ''Tales to Astonish'' #101. He appears next in ''Sub-Mariner'' #1. Reprints * Essential Iron Man, Volume 2 * Essential Sub-Mariner, Volume 1 * Marvel Double Feature #17 * Marvel Masterworks: The Invincible Iron Man, Volume 4 * Marvel Masterworks: The Sub-Mariner, Volume 2 Recommended Reading See also External Links * Iron Man and Sub-Mariner #1 at MDP * Iron Man and Sub-Mariner #1 at Wikipedia * * ---- Category:Iron Man (one-shots) Category:Sub-Mariner (one-shots) Category:1968/Comic issues Category:April, 1968/Comic issues Category:Comic issues with plot summaries